


Kenshiro vs Devilman

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 北斗の拳 | Hokuto no Ken | Fist of the North Star
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Gore, Loss of Parent(s), Torture, Violence, attempted execution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Sent in a different world along with a girl with inhuman abilities after witnessing the rape and murder of her family, two unlikely beings team up.One with a deadly move that could destroy someone from the inside out.The other controlling a powerful being known as a demon.





	1. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an arranged marriage and sacrifice were both ruined by a demon, two people are sent to a different world.

You simply have to accept that your demons are a part of you.  
-Aurora

It was very dark, too dark for anyone to see in. Then there was a bright light, a sign of something coming. Two are coming, a man in a biker uniform and a female with dark red hair, wearing dark robes.

The two landed safely, the man brushed the dust off his shoulder and pant legs with his hands. The robed woman scanned the area, no signs of a nuclear apocalypse anywhere. Then the man spoke, "I think that demon is following us." "How Kenshiro?" The robed woman asked then she froze, "Oh no. We need to save as many people as possible." Kenshiro nodded at the robed female's words as the two split up, unaware of a power outage that plunged the place in complete darkness.

* * *

Tare stared at blackened screen of the television, a blackout had happened during watching an emergency warning about something.

Demons and A-?

A knock interrupted his thoughts, curiosity had backstabbed him as he open the door, revealing two figures, a man in a biker uniform and a cloaked woman. The young child, understood he was not to talk with strangers, let them in anyways.

"Tare, w-" shouted a voice of his sister, Miki who ran to check out Tare then froze. Then the man spoke, "We're good people." to calm down Miki just a bit. The woman spoke, "His name is Kenshiro." Miki turned to Kenshiro, "Kenshiro." and the robed lady spoke, "Oh, My name is Maria." 

Then a knock interrupted their conversation, Kenshiro sense something is wrong, "Stay here." he spoke, despite Maria's asking why as Kenshiro open the door and went outside.

Then there come noises, Kenshiro screaming, "ATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!!", loud screams and loud splat sounds. Despite Maria's warnings, Miki ran to the door and open it to reveal a blood bath. The remains of a mob, all of them had exploded.... Kenshiro had killed them all...How?

"It's known as Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro answered Miki's question of what Kenshiro had just done.

"It could hit the pressure points and destroy a healthy man from the inside out." Maria added. Miki ask, "How you know about a demon, Kenshiro?"

Kenshiro remember what happen.

* * *

_Kenshiro was chained up, like an animal with cuffs around his wrists and ankles and a nasty collar gripping tightly painful on his throat so much that he can't breathe. They killed his father, at least he didn't witness it._

_He dragged to the sacrificial tower until someone stopped him._

_"We can't use him. His power could destroy a healthy normal human being. Find a different one!"_

_Then  an argument was able to happen but it was cut off by a loud scream._

* * *

"My father was killed and I was almost killed myself." Kenshiro spoke, then he spotted red lighting..

"Red Lighting!" Kenshiro yelled out and Maria ask, "Are you sure?" then the four saw it again, which trigger a memory in Kenshiro's mind.

* * *

_Kenshiro turned around to see a figure of a man eating Kenshiro's captors...alive. A bright glow around the man as he apply punches to the demon which at first it didn't affect the demon but when Kenshiro spoke, "You are already dead." the demon tilt its head, "What?"_

_Then...._

_The demon's body swell up like a flesh balloon and then exploded. The man lead him to a room, "Hurry. I'm glad you are okay. Take my niece, Maria with you. I believe it's too late for me."  Kenshiro was about ask "Why?" when the man reveal a part of his arm, covered in scales._

_He's transforming!_

_Kenshiro had obliged the man's orders._

* * *

I think the demon is here." Kenshiro spoke to Maria who reacted with, "Are you sure, Kenshiro?" Miki and Tare look at Kenshiro, fearing for his life. But Kenshiro walked away, his boots stepping on the gore, down the stairs and towards the forest, then he vanish into the dark leaves and branches. Kenshiro scanned the trees as he descended into the woods, it was silent until he saw the demon fighting a demon?  
"Amon, YOU BETRAY US!!!" "I'M NOT AMON!!!!!! I'M DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the same demon that attack the arranged marriage for Maria.

* * *

_Unaware of Kenshiro and Maria, the demons are just getting started. Queen Electra was surrounded by an army of demons. The queen was unable to move, she spoke, "No...no....no....no, no, no, NO!!!!!!" The demons charged at her. Violently, the demons begin to tear open the female tyrant, ending her ruthless rule and begin to devour._

  _Her screaming didn't came since her vocal cords are broken by one of the demons. Her kingdom was torn by the demons who devour everybody who didn't escape._

* * *

Kenshiro had hid behind a tree, the demon was losing against Devilman as he was torn in half from the waist down with the upper part smacking against the tree Kenshiro is hiding behind. Kenshiro was about to sneak away but he step on a twig which cause Devilman to hear it, Kenshiro realize he is going to die if he doesn't act quick. Quickly running out of his hiding place before Devilman use his inhuman strength to bring it down. Kenshiro was unaware of someone calling out, "Akira! Akira!!!!" but Kenshiro begin to glow again, a white aura surround the man, his shirt ripping and falling off his shoulder, exposing his muscular chest which is covered in scars which look like Big Dipper. 

Devilman noticed the glow, "A demon, in the form of a human."

* * *

Maria, Tare and Miki ran in the forest, fear was swarming in the red head's mind, if Kenshiro is going to fight whoever it is, they will be too late.

Devilman lift his fist to punch Kenshiro who also lift his own fist, both fists of the two beings smack against to each other, which cause a loud blast as Maria use her body to guard Miki and Tare from the blast.

Silence...

Then a nasty splat is heard due to the fact, Devilman's arm had been laying on the ground, blood was spilling from the stump of his arm, but Kenshiro didn't lose any of his limbs but he was stumbling around.

Then Devilman fall first and Kenshiro fell down.

All he heard is, "AKIRA!!!!!!" "KENSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Second

Ryo Asuka had it according to plan or have he?

Panic was going to spread around Japan.

But he was wrong, dead wrong.

Walking into a subway, he going to escape without the sight of a mob.

Then a painfully loud shriek filled the subway, Ryo can't find the source of the shriek but people are now actually panicking, some are running, crying for the sound to stop the sound but fail.

Then someone throw himself onto the railways, then he begin to change, blue fur cover his skin as he begin to grow. Ryo was about to run but that thing spotted him and snatch Ryo up like an eagle snatching a rabbit.

* * *

Kenshiro woke up, his head was burning badly like hell and sat up. He was somewhere... A bunker?

He notice a guy, wrapped up in bandages, then he spotted. The arm was the one covered in the most bandages.

Wait...…

* * *

  _Maria and Miki ran to Akira and Kenshiro, both of them loss consciousness from their battle. Akira was reverted back to his human self while Kenshiro appeared unconscious, untouched by the fight._

_"Kenshiro!!!!!" Maria ran to him, Mikiko revert to her human self, as a man help Akira up._

_Maria froze and  thought, "His arm is regenerated... How?"_

* * *

Kenshiro had remembered what happen. He is the demon the whole time....

Kenshiro was getting off the bed when stopped and heard something.

Then he heard a noise, it started low then he heard it. It was the sound of soft sobbing. "Who's crying?" Kenshiro thought to himself, following the source as he gets closer and closer. He saw it. A large turtle being, with faces on the shell.

"You're weak!" It snarled but Kenshiro growled, "Hokuto Shinken is powerful!!!!" Kenshiro lifted up his leg and started to kick the turtle demon.

 


End file.
